Parallel Universe
by Gota
Summary: Ed is left on Earth with no way to get back. A country called England recruits him. Years pass and a war breaks out. What does Ed have to do with the war? and is the Earthly Winry in danger? After the series, movie never happened...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist does not belong to me.

Parallel Universe

Chapter1

This is the story of one, not two nor three. The story of one is not a story at all; instead this is a story of a legend, a legend of one. Legend, a direct description: a collection of stories handed down from earlier times that are strongly trusted to be historical. Most legends are thought only to exist through stories and in the minds of those who listen and believe. A pictograph formed through imagination, something that is different with every living being, but all in all the same. A legend is passed through the generations each time a little more different then the last, but a legend is a legend and what happens in a legend will never be different. This is a story of a legend, a legend that depicts the nature of a hero that none can forget. This, my friend is a journey to no man's land between reality and imagination.

Munich

Children slept in their beds, lovers under the starry night, the world lay in a quite slumber as the chosen one moved about. Houses row on row turned off their source of light and closed their wooden shutters, snug in the warmth of their beds. All except one small flat had followed this daily ritual. Inside a young man dressed in long grey overcoat sat crossed legged on the floor studying books as thick as the village idiot next door. A candle stood in the middle of the chaos, shining brightly as hot wax rolled down the shaft. The man's lips moved silently to the words he read as his eyes scanned the pages, stopping only to turn the page and continue on. Not a sound could be heard in that little house, even the mice decided to stay shut, and this is how the man liked it. For the rest of the night, the man stayed seated on the ground, reading the mass amount literature that littered the floors.

By the break of dawn, birds began to sing and the sounds of human life emerged onto the street outside. The man grumbled at the sound, obvious to the noise that disrupted his silent oasis. Like an old bicycle needing oil, the man stood up and walked to the open window. Morning dew had collected on the tree outside as the sun awoke over the hills. Below merchants of all sorts started setting up their shops, hoping the depression would end. A yawn escaped from the lips of the man, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a gloved hand and stretched his remaining limbs. The wooden door that led to the washroom opened as the man, still yawning, splashed his face with cold water. He looked up into his reflection, something he barely did, his reflection always disgusted him. Water dripped off the ends of his long blond hair, his unusual golden eyes had dulled from the sleep he did not get, and his skin had turned a pale clammy colour as he hadn't reached the outside world in weeks. Many would wonder if this young man was actually young, the spirit that all men carried after evolving from an adolescent to an adult was lost, no crooked grin, no pin ups of girls, nothing.

Soup with vegetables, more like water and a few pieces of celery, breakfast time. The substance looked just as bland as it tasted, but the man didn't seem to notice. Sunlight now engulfed the small room as the man stood up and decided to go outside for the very first time in weeks. Stairs were never his forte, not when a wooden leg replaced flesh and bone. He hobbled down the stairs slowly with a slight limp until he reached the structure's front door. Sound seeped from underneath the old wooden door.

Outside, the man squinted against the sun's rays. A voice called out to him, but lost in thought, he did not hear. Again a voice called, but this time the voice was different, it held innocence and the sweet sound of a child full of life. The man looked up to a smiling grocer named Gracia and her grinning daughter Elysia.

"Good morning Ed, did you stay up again last night?" Gracia asked with a hint of worry.

"Umm…" how could he lie to her, "yes I did Gracia, I am sorry that I worried you."

With that said Edward began his walk once again. The sweet voice of Elysia chased him asking for a playmate, but again Ed was lost in his thoughts. "Hoenheim," whispered Edward, "where did you go?" Hoenheim, the only relative Ed has, had once again pulled a disappearance act. One day not long ago, Hoenheim left and never returned. Ed figured the man was on another journey, something he did often.

Down the road, a man stood removing posters of propaganda from the wall. The Fuhrer of the country had tried to resurrect himself after Germany lost The Great War, however Berlin was fast to notice this and foiled the Fuhrer's plan. Naturally, Berlin executed the man for many difficult reasons that citizens never understood. Ed understood though, the truth was simple, there was to be no more war, especially when the country was in this state. But the Fuhrer and his sadistic plots were pushed into the back of Edward's brain, what he is thinking is utterly…stupid.

This country, this planet, the people, no matter how similar they were to his world, it could never be the same. The gate had been destroyed when Hoenheim found his son on Earth. No one knows how the gate had been destroyed, but it seems destiny had made sure that the Elric brothers would never unite. So that was it, no fairly tale ending, destiny had left Ed nothing. Going back wasn't an option, the only life Ed is ever going to lead is on Earth, and since he was here he might as well do as others do. From the time Ed realized he was forever stuck in a parallel world, he had researched every possible way to get back, but that ended. Researching about going home, it was all useless, Earth is his home now, he finally understood.

"Stupid, yes this is stupid in the world of alchemy, but I shan't dwell on this, I must live my new earthly life."

Just days before, Ed had received a suspicious package in which he decided not to open. Indeed the package was sent to "Edward Elric of Munich, Germany", and the return address read "Government of Her Majesty and The United Kingdom". Ed contemplated the idea of opening this package, but there was a problem. The United Kingdom, a country that had found his name and home, Ed could only wonder what else they knew. Ticking of an ominous bomb, gargling of poison liquid, and even the scratching of a deadly animal was not heard from the depths of the box, the package lay still upon the wooden surface of the table. With a burst of courage, Ed opened the box to find paper, a large stack of paperwork, Ed's worst nightmare. Over the week Ed had been tempted to burn the contents, but knowing better Ed forced himself to read the fine print. Nothing but "mumbo jumbo" as Ed had described until the very last page where a proposal presented itself. Ed focused his eyes on the parchment, written in dark blue ink was a hand written letter directed to Ed.

"To think The United Kingdom would want me to work for them as a scientist, what is a scientist anyways?" a sweat drop appeared on a nearby dog, "How'd they find me anyways…"

_Mr. Edward Elric,_

_Her Majesty and the Country of The United Kingdom has enlisted you, Edward Elric, to serve under Her Majesty and ask that you give your service to the country. Your expertises are well known and more then welcomed in our country. All accommodations will be set if you decide to join our proud nation. Please contact the head office in England as soon as possible to reveal your decision. _

_-Robert Leclerk _

Edward folded the letter back into his breast pocket, afraid the wind would pick it out of his hands. His walk ended at the post office not far from town. Another letter appeared in Ed's hands, this time in his own angled writing, inside was his response.

"Mr. Robert Leclerk you better have a good reason to take me all the way to England," Edward thought out loud. The postman grinned at Ed, his eyes wrinkled in the smile. Not forgetting his manners, Ed grinned back at the man who had an uncanny resemblance to Sergeant Denny Brosh.

"I take it that you are Edward Elric?" Brosh asked under his blonde locks.

"Se-Sergeant Brosh? What are you doing here?"

"Sergeant! Close but no cigar, I'm postman Brosh and Mr. Leclerk asked me to give you this. He hand delivered this you know. What a guy, I was afraid that Maria Ross, by the way she is so very very beautiful, would see his dashing good looks and-"

"That's great!" Ed snatched the envelope that Brosh was currently waving around, wheeled around and ran from the building before Brosh could continue.

Up the hill, Ed panted as he had unknowingly ran with the agility of a cheetah. The red wax sealing the envelope peeled off, inside a train ticket that was destined for England. "So Mr. Leclerk intended that I go to England weather I wanted to or not." The date on the ticket read June 15th, "June 15th…that is…tomorrow, damn that Leclerk. I haven't even met the man yet and I already despise him. " On the way home, Ed met some familiar faces that he wanted to forget, "I have to leave this place, the people here all remind me of home, I have to leave, my new life is awaiting."

The sun had left and returned, again spreading it's rays into the small flat above the street below. The night before, Ed had packed all his belongings that he needed, gave away his furniture to a man on the street, and gave much of his marks away to Gracia and Meas Hughes. Almost nothing had survived Ed's sudden charity work, only 3 days of bread, clothing, books, $100 worth of marks, and documents that would get him to England. Clouds now blocked the view of the sun as Ed stepped out of the building; he said his goodbye to a teary Gracia and Elysia. "Tell Meas to keep his nose out of other people's business, and please tell him to stay safe."

A shrill scream escaped from the train as the engine was put into use. On the train Ed sat comfortably in the first class compartment of the train. Men dressed in black uniforms busied themselves serving the ever needy rich folks. For most of the time Ed read his books, willing the time to pass faster. Outside the scenery took the breath out of Ed, ancient trees stood growing over the countryside, Ed only wished he could stop and look. Time passed, the rich stopped their complaining, the scenery grew boring, everything seemed to quite down. As the thought crossed Ed's head, the unmistakable sound of a train slowing down sounded. Rows of small houses appeared in the horizon, each with a respectable amount of soldier whom carried loaded guns.

Strasbourg, France

Soldiers who bore the French flag entered each compartment, willing those on to show their documents and passports. Passengers waited patiently as their tickets got punched, "Will Edward Elric please come forward!" said a soldier in a heavy French accent. Ed stood and walked towards the man who was a giant compared to himself, in fact this soldier was two heads taller with muscles bulging out of his clothes.

"I am here to accompany you to England under the orders of Mr. Robert Leclerk," the soldier said, his eyes twinkling.

Edward sighed, "I was not notified about this occurrence."

"This Mr.Elric, is the official document, it states that I, Major Armstrong, has the ability to escort you to Mr. Leclerk's dwelling."

"Then I have no choice but to follow you."

The major's eyes sparkled upon hearing Ed's reply, immediately he exchanged some words in French with the soldier nearest to him. Moments later, Ed stood outside waiting on the major and his driver who had left to relieve himself. The soldier from the train appeared with all of Ed's belongings, Ed tried to help but the soldier spoke in quick French that left Ed stumbling. In no time, all the French soldiers disappeared off the train; Ed seated himself in the backseat of the black car waiting for the sound of diesel starting the engine.

The black car tore off down into the hills and valleys, inside the hero of our day found himself not knowing what was to happen tomorrow or the day after. He runs away from his past, hoping to never encounter ones he loved, but here he is with Major Armstrong of the French army. A new life is what our hero intends for, but does this lead to trouble or will he be rewarded with his paradise. The legend has ended and started again, this time in a world ever so different, yet at the same time similar. Edward Elric, an unlikely young man turned hero.

Author's Note: My first FMA story, review and tell me how it is. I actually like this one, so I think I might update more often. Here's the thing, I don't like to write super long chapters (so don't expect any, this is as long as they get) because my time is limited, I'm actually writing this at work so hehe, my boss might come and yell at any moment. I wonder when I'm going to get yelled at…oh well, makes things more interesting.

Joy geen, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FMA does not belong to me.

Parallel Universe

Chapter 2

The beginning of a new adventure is nearing to the end as our hero drives though the rolling hills of France. Seconds and minutes pass by slowly, slowly bringing the end closer and closer. Wheels turn on the locomotive that moves towards the end, time brings it into reach, and like all stories there is always an end. The end is near, but for the time being not near enough to grasp. For now, the end of the beginning has begun, our hero awaits his future and most likely his undoubting end.

20 km NW of Strasbourg, France

On the streets of France people worked ferociously rebuilding what was destroyed during the war. Bitter remarks were thrown at those who sat in vehicles and horse driven chariots. Soldiers that the war spared volunteered to help the town's folks, many of them working with guilt and sorrow looming over them. Food was rationed out to the citizens every night by the major's assistants. The economy was failing miserably, many of the town's people held frowns and miserable faces that looked worse then those who believed in the Star of David when held captive. Although brutal deaths breathed happily down on the prisoners, they all had hope that the Allies would free them, compared to the French citizens they were royalty.

A black car wheezed its way down the muddy path receiving glares along the way from all the town's folks and alike. Ed looked out into the faces of the desperate that were currently shooting death glares at the tinted black window. Children not much older then five carried wood to the fires set along the village to keep the workers warm. A feeling of dread spread onto Ed's face upon seeing a child trip on debris left from the war. Pain wrenched itself onto the child's face but moments later he stood up again and continued on with his chore, earning a sigh of relief from Ed's lips.

Somewhere off the main road an explosion rocked the earth sending nearby structures to shake and fall. The French driver in the front stopped and parked the car as chaos erupted within the souls of everyone in the small village. Worn soldiers who bore many different flags on their arms ran with shovels to the sight where dust and debris now littered the air. Distress was written all over Major Armstrong's face and he followed his orders, the driver on the other hand had jumped out of his seat as soon as the car was in park. Ed could no longer sit and watch this ordeal occur, he swung the door open and ran out with Armstrong hot on his heels. The larger man ran after Ed shouting for him to return to the vehicle immediately, but his words went unheeded as Ed's mind whirled at what he would find once he was at the scene.

A strong arm grasped Ed's as the screams of those trapped under the structures could be seen and heard. Ed looked into the stubborn eyes of his captor as he kept a steady grip on Edward. Neither one moved, they only turned towards the situation and watched as both men and women worked away at the lumber that masked their loved ones beneath the ruble. For more then an hour, bodies both living and dead emerged from the destruction. Amongst the living was a young boy no older then ten, he was one of the first to pulled out alive. Villagers wept for the boy's luck and was later embraced by his young mother as yet another dead body was brought out of his grave. Another body, this one alive and well, then another and another, bodies twisted in ways the human body should never be were being dug up and lay to rest on the side as everyone worked feverishly to save those still alive. As the situation unraveled, a shrill echoed through the air, Ed turned towards the one who had diminished the silence of the dead. The young boy that was pulled out earlier now lay limp in her mother's arms, she wept as she cradled his lifeless body.

"…ne pas me partir Adrien! Adrien! Adrien…mon petit frère," the girl screamed in blurred French.

It then dawned on Ed that the young mother was not a mother at all, instead she is the boy's sister. Anyone can easily see that she was once a young beautiful girl, but the war had a taken a toll on her body making her much older and frail. Major Armstrong had long ago relieved Edward from his grip, he now stood slouching wiping away a tear. Ed's gaze reverted back to the girl as she sobbed quietly by herself. Without knowing it, Ed made his way towards her resting a hand of comfort on her shoulder as he bent down to her level. Together they carried the boy, Adrien, to a designated piece of land where rows of white crosses stretched into the horizon.

For the rest of the day, Ed, Armstrong and the girl stood above the grave mourning the loss of the child. The girl cried into Ed's shoulders, each sob broke Ed's heart into pieces then smaller pieces. A white cross now marked the spot where little Adrien lay, his name scratched hastely into the wood. Later on that day when Ed's heart could break no more, the girl moved onto two more graves. Ed read the names on white cross, "Gabriel and Jeanne Lambert."

"Oui, Gabriel et Jeanne Lamert sont mes parents," the girl pointed out.

Ed looked at the girl dumbfounded, this girl has no family members left, their all dead. The only thing Ed could think of doing was to give this unfortunate girl a hug. The two embraced each other as a drift of wind blew through the field, then together they walked back towards the main street where everything was quiet. Much of the street was deserted, people from all over the village had heard of the incident and gone to aid those in need. Although the street was filthy the girl sat down on the curb, her beautiful brown eyes focused on nothing particular.

"Monsieur Elric, it is time to go now," Armstrong said.

"But we can't leave her-"

"Merci pour votre aide," the girl looked into Edward's eyes, " vous pouvez aller maintenant."

Ed looked towards the larger man for a translation but he only blinked dumbly towards the girl's direction. Following his gaze, he turned to meet the girl face to face. Without a warning she embraced him in a thankful hug and brushed her lips upon his own, "Merci". Ed stumbled to find something to say, but with a blink of an eye she was running down the street with a smile on her lips.

The girl stopped as if forgetting something, she turned back to the direction where the major and Ed stood watching her,"my name is Chantel." A grin spread across Ed's face, "my name is Edward Elric," he screamed back as he waved his hand in the air. Both men stood planted on the spot watching the girl called Chantel run deeper into the town wondering if they would ever see her again.

"A girl like that would be on top of the world, if not on top of France. The war was no good for anybody, at least it's over for now," the major muttered, "by the way, Mister Elric your knowledge of the French language is…how do you say, not bad."

"Just to let you know Major, my knowledge of the French language is…how do you say, not good. I only understand the basics, the local grocer back in Germany had tried to teach me the language but he gave up after I told him to shut up. It was an accident! How was I suppose to know saying the word "head" and "you" right after is rude…"

The larger man chuckled at Edward's mistake and proceeded towards the direction of diesel powered car. The black vehicle came into view to review that the driver as well had returned. He was now leaning on the hood of the car puffing out long wisps of stressful smoke from his cigarette. Edward nodded at the driver as he nodded back, Armstrong only grunted and they were off again on the devastated roads of France.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been lazy and well work sucks. For all those wondering in which part of the timeline does this story take place, well the story starts right after the series and the movie just never happened. This chapter is also a short one just cause its one of those side stories that might or might not come into play later on into the story. I didnt do much proofreading...sooo.My French is VERY rusty, I only listened for 2 out of the six years that French class was offered to me. Hope you enjoy it and please tell me how you think it is.

…ne pas me partir Adrien! Adrien! Adrien…mon petit frère – do not leave me Adrien! Adrien! Adrien! My little brother.

Oui, Gabriel et Jeanne Lamert sont mes parents – yes Gabriel and Jeanne Lambert are my parents.

Merci pour votre aide, vous pouvez aller maintenant – Thank you for your help, you may go now.

Joy geen, Ciao


End file.
